Parents Don't Control You!
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: “You’re gonna let your parents tell you who you can and cannot love? And they said you can’t love me? So, what does that make us? What does that make very night we’ve spent together over the last week? Huh? Answer me, Hayner!” One-shot


**_Title: Parents Don't Control You!  
Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)**  
Disclaimer: **Let's go over this slowly so you can understand what I'm saying. I do not own this. If I did, do you seriously think that I would be typing a poorly written story like this?**  
Pairings: **Hayner/Siefer**  
Rating: **T for language**  
Warnings: **AU, implied yaoi_

**_Summary: _**_"You're gonna let your parents tell you who you can and cannot love? And they said you can't love me? So, what does that make us? What does that make very night we've spent together over the last week? Huh? Answer me, Hayner!"_

**_Author's Note: _**I got this poem off of DeviantART from **Credit goes to krado14 off of DeviantART** and no one is allowed to copy this without her permission. Otherwise you are not allowed to. I wrote this story because this happened to me and my girlfriend, me in the place of Seifer and her of Hayner. So, anyways, enough of the self-pity party and on to the story!

Now, I may continue this, but I'm not sure. It'll probably be like months before I have another chapter out. I only rated it T because nothing happened…yet… if I do happen to continue the story, then I'll bump it up _later._

...

You Said

You said you want  
Kiss my lips

I said to you  
'I want kiss your dreams'  
You said I have to fear  
I said you have to see

You said you love me  
I said I love your dreams  
You said love is a lie  
I said 'babe you are my lie'

I said there are lonely lips  
I said they are waiting for this  
You said 'you have to wait'  
You said you will come back

I said I won't wait for you  
I said I won't wait for my fear

You said you won't see the point  
You said you are too great

...for me...

…

I stormed after him, not letting him get away from me. I couldn't. I had to hear that he loved me. Just one last time if that's what it meant. I grabbed his arm to try and pull him back to me, into a hug, a kiss, or something. Anything. But he pulled away and continued to walk through the wet grass. The wet grass was caused by the fact that it was raining out, pouring was a better word.

"What the fuck is your problem. Why are you acting like this, why won't you just admit you love me!" I screamed over the rain.

"I can't love you, Seifer! I just can't!" He continued to walk away, eventually started to run.

"You're gonna let your parents tell you who you can and cannot love? And they said you can't love me? So, what does that make us? What does that make very night we've spent together over the last week? Huh? Answer me, Hayner!" I pulled him, this time succeeding in turning him around. I pushed him into a wall, and trapped him with my body.

"Leave me alone! Let me go. I can't love you, okay? That's the end of it. Now go!" He punched my chest to no avail. I was stronger and larger than him; he couldn't do any damage to me.

"I won't go until you tell me that you love me, there's a difference between you can't and you don't. So do you love me or not?" He repeated to pound on my chest, but again, not getting anywhere. He repeated the last statement, over and over again. I wouldn't let that be true, he had to love me, he just had to. Everything we've been through, it had to mean something, I took his virginity, he took mine, that **had **to count for something, didn't it? It couldn't have just been pity sex, it was too good to be pity sex, and he seemed like he wanted it…bad.

I let him go, letting him walk of in the direction of his house, the place where our first kiss was held. Then it was back to my place, where everything went to hell, where everything lost meaning, and there was the only place that we could truly be without anyone stopping us, saying cruel things, and that's the place the real Hayner came out. He was sweet, not hard and as emotionless as he led me to lead on. It just wasn't fair, now, that he was doing this to me, that he was saying he _can't _love me, not that he _doesn't. _There was a difference right? There had to be, he couldn't just say he couldn't love me and let that be the end of it, he just couldn't, it was too cruel, too heartless. But maybe that's what he truly was, a heartless bastard, and everything that happened this week was nothing to him. That sucks ass.

I let him run into his house, going to his room that we once made love on while he parents were gone. I know it's only been a week, but we've been through so much. They just can't take him away from me. I have to fight for him. We've been and had so many moments of love, throws of passion for it to be thrown away. I know I'm sounding like a girl, but I can't help it, I love him so much, and I was finally able to show it this week and then today…he's throwing it away. He's acting like last Wednesday meant nothing and wasn't the start of our relationship.

But, before he shut his door, I couldn't help but yelling, "I love you, Hayner!" as loud as I could, hoping he would here me before he went inside. I can't believe he did this to me, I know it may seem selfish, but you have no_ idea _how I feel unless this has happened to you. I wish I saw it coming though. I never thought that visiting Hayner while he was walking home would turn out to be this bad, I thought he'd be happy to see me, hug me and kiss me, adding a first to our list that we've made, kissing in the rain. Seeing as how it's raining, I don't know if I mentioned that earlier, but if I didn't, there ya go.

Now what am I supposed to do. I don't know how I'm supposed to move on. I've gotten so close to him over the week, but it's not like he left me and said all that because of the fact that we were moving so fast, right? I'm not the one who initiated most of everything, either, he did, saying that that's what he truly wanted, and I couldn't stop him, not that I really wanted to anyways. He said he wanted _everything,_ not once did he protest what we were doing. Maybe he was doing it to make me feel better, afraid of hurting the feelings that he had discovered over the past week.

Now here's another thing you're probably wondering, what happened over the week, what caused it? Well, I'll tell you, from the first kiss to the first date to the first love making, everything. Even from the first true smile I received from him. It won't take long, it's only take a week, to recap over every day, every moment, every touch that mattered. I just hope I won't kill myself, knowing that that was the last time we'd be together.

Dammit, I'm standing in the rain, soaking wet, crying, and thinking to absolutely no one. I turned to walk away, knowing that the people around me could tell I was crying. But, as I was turning, I was almost 100 percent sure that I saw Hayner looking at me through his window. But it went away so fast that I couldn't tell. Damn fucking stupid pouring rain


End file.
